This invention relates to a doffer system for a textile machine. Known from DE 41 01 339 is a doffer in which the wound yarn packages of a textile machine, which are first formed on a spindle, are loaded onto several receiving mandrels of the doffer, and then transported away. Known from EP 0 479 063 is to keep on standby a plurality of individual doffers in a parking track along a textile machine with a plurality of takeup positions, and to call one of the doffers when needed by an individual takeup position. This arrangement results in not only a very simple design of the individual doffers, but also in a 100% availability at the same time, and thus a 100% utilization of the machine, i.e., it cannot happen that a takeup device is not serviced for lack of a doffer capacity. Disadvantageous in the doffer system known from EP 0 479 063 is that the doffer system interferes with the accessibility to the textile machine and that the machine front is covered by one or more doffers.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop the doffer system so as to improve accessibility to the textile machine in a way that the machine front is not covered by one or more doffers.